Wrong People
by scarletfever24
Summary: After a break up Lucy went to frat party where she Bickslow. It's a Lucy x Bickslow one shot!


LUCY P.O.V.

 _Just one step at a time, you just need to go in._ I stood there in front of Frat House that I happen to be invited to for this stupid party. I took a deep breath, and walked in.

"HOTTIE IN THE HOUSE" I heard one of frat guys shout before I rolled my eyes, but then I saw Gray. He came over the booming music, and handed me a red cup.

"What's this?" He just smiled

"It's a drink! It's time for you to have fun! Especially since that idiot broke up with you." He did have a point, so I started chugging down the drink. "Woah, you should slow down"

"You're right, but honestly I'm done with that asshole!" He began smiling once again, and I started laughing.

"What did he said to you again?" I almost laughed, but I wanted another drink, so I head towards the kitchen. When I finally get there through the masses. I turned around to Gray, and looked him in the eye.

"He said that he wanted to try things with his ex, again" Gray started cracking up, and I was getting me some liquid courage l.

"He's so stupid to think that you're just gonna be around when he's done with her." I nodded my head as I took another sip, but at this point I might as well tell him the rest.

"Get this, he wants me to wait for him." Gray gave me this look, _**no he didn't**_ , I just kept nodding my head. Then we were both laughing hysterically to the point we both thought we were going to drop to the floor. We looked crazy, but this was normal for everyone, so we fit in.

Then in the corner of my eye, I could see Juvia just waiting for someone to dance with her, so I pointed out to Gray.

"Yeah, what about her?" I just looked at him.

"Go and dance with her!" It looked like the light bulb finally lit up when I said that, but I also knew that she liked him for awhile, so why not help my friends together.

"Ok, what should I say? I don't remember her name!" I stood there in shock when he said that.

"How do you not know her name!?" I smack him on his head.

"Ow! I don't have any classes with her. The only time I see her is when she swims"

"Well, her name is Juvia, and go"

"Alright!" He said as he moved through the people, and waved to me bye because we both knew I won't see him tonight.

Now it was my time to have fun with no one watching me. I went to dance floor, and started dancing with all the other girls. I knew most of them. There was Erza, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, and even Evergreen. So we were all dancing together when I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Dan.

"Crap!" I shouted before he started talking, and I was looking for a way out.

"Loopy, would want dance with me?"

"No!"

"Why is it because you this L-O-V-EEE"

"OH GOD NO!" I shouted before running into a gap between him and the girls. I'm running through the halls of this Frat House, and I have to admit it seemed bigger than it looks. I got into this one hallway, and I just heard footsteps from both ways. Left or right, which one should I choose? I went left, and I saw Dan

"Oh Loopy, you couldn't stay away can you?"

"I am stay away, I'm running!" I started running the other direction, but he kept running towards me, and I kept looking back.

*Slams into somebody* I open my eyes to see if crashed into Bickslow. He helped me up, and I tried to fix my clothes, but I heard and saw Dan coming.

"Is everything alright, Lucy?" He asked, but I was focusing on Dan.

"Yeah, it's just that I need to shake this guy off my tail" I pointed then he nodded.

"Loopy, come over here." Bickslow gave me this look, _**this guy really?**_ I just stared back him, and he shrugged it off.

"Sorry, but Lucy is with me" He told him as Bickslow grabbed my waist, and I just pretended with him, so I lightly patted his chest.

"Loopy, how could you?" He sounded like his heart was broken, and it was so hard to not to laugh, but somehow I kept my composure. As he ran away, and all that stood was Bickslow and me.

"So, Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Nope, but I owe you one"

"Yeah, you do, so as payment you're going to tell me what was that about." He was always this stubborn?

"Fine, but I should get back to the party" He looked at me, and I could tell what he was trying to say, _**I know you wouldn't want go back**_ , but something told me that he didn't either.

"Should we go into the lounge?" I nodded, and this was a more secluded spot from the party. We walk in and there's like maybe one person, but then that person left, so it was just us.

"So what you want to know?" I said as I grabbed a drink from the bar that was there.

"What the hell was that guy doing?" He said while grabbing a drink too.

"Well, Dan always wants me, but he never gets the hint" He nodded his head, and I took a sip from my drink "But he stopped when I was Natsu"

"Was?" He looked shocked, and I nodded along. "Wha-"

"What happened?" He nodded "Well the usual, he wants to give another try with his ex"

" Oh that gotta hurt" I took a big gulp of my drink.

"Worst part is that he wants me to wait for him" I chuckled as I saw his face.

"Wait what, no"

"Oh yeah, what can get more pathetic than that?" He chuckled then rose his hand.

"Oh on got one" I looked at him, and then I saw it, the heartbreak in his eyes.

"Nooo"

"Yep, my secret girlfriend dumped me" I patted him on the back, and I look into his eyes.

"Then we need a lot of booze to hear this story." I quickly went over to the bar, and grabbed 3 bottles.

"That's a lot of alcohol"

"Well, we are going to take shot every time we hear something pathetic that happened to us."

"Well, I understand why you grabbed a lot." I nodded as I sat back down on the couch. "Ok, now tell me what happened" I said as I poured it in his cup then mine.

"So, everything was fine until she walked into my dorm room, and said we needed to talk" I took a shot and he did too

"Ok, so that should've gave you a hint" He nodded

"Yeah, but I was in love with her, so I didn't see it coming. I actually thought she loved me." I gave him another shoot, and we both took another one "Then she used the line, it's not you it's me." I scrunched up my face when I heard that, and I poured a double shot for the both of us.

"Ooooh even when a guys say that to us it hurts, and for her use that line….yikes" He just chuckled

"Yeah, but do you remember when I called you a cheerleader." Then I started laughing.

"Yeah, you called me a cheerleader based off my looks, but do you remember what got you to stop" We are both laughing really hard

"Yeah, it was when we had stats together, and you were the only one who got an A on the final" I nodded my head.

"Yep, and then I was tutoring you to get a better grade"

"Yeah, you really did help me even though I was a jerk to you"

"All I saw was you needed help, and you don't seem like jerk to me."

"Are you sur-" Just then I kissed. I didn't know what I was thinking, but he kissed me back, and we just continue, but then he pulled away. "Wait how drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to not regret this, but not that drunk to be taken advantage of" And with that he was kissing me more passionate, and I melted into it. He grabbed my waist then lift me, and then we were in his room.

 _ **Next Morning….**_

I woke up to Bickslow playing with my hair, and the pounding in my head.

"Good morning" He so softly as he handed me a bottle of water and Aspirin.

"Morning" I said, but it was groggy. I slowly opened my eyes again, and drank the cold water with the Aspirin in my throat. He started kissing my shoulder, and then he stopped.

"Do you remember what happen last night?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and I'm tired from that." I felt his smile on my shoulder.

"What do you think about that?"

"What? Do you mean if I regret it?"

"Yeah" I knew I heard a hint of sadness, and I turned around to face him.

"I think we were with the wrong people before we found each other." I saw the biggest smile on him as he kissed me again.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! You can thank_ neffateri13 _for this story! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


End file.
